


Thursday Night at the Hedonism Institute

by 0idontknow0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Master/Slave, NSFW Art, Rating: NC17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:12:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1290871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0idontknow0/pseuds/0idontknow0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just your average Thursday night at the slave training school Hedonism Institute. Harry's definitely passing the "Learning to Love Your Leash" course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thursday Night at the Hedonism Institute

**Author's Note:**

> Really I just wanted to put a collar on Harry (I may have even started drawing before I got the confirmation email >.>). And thanks to amorette for putting the prompt out there and and I hope you like it.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> drawn for hp_owned 2013

 

 


End file.
